A Weird Case
by SnappyPatter
Summary: Elliot and Olivia investigate a weird rape case. EO. T rating for language
1. Discovery

Elliot and Olivia stood in the semi-darkness of a dark alley. They were staring down on a naked body covered with a sheet.

The Medical Examiner looked at them with an odd expression. "Her name is Gloria Inegshellsees. She was raped."

"Yeah, of course she was raped," Olivia joked. "Nobody calls us unless someone gets raped."

The ME laughed and Olivia laughed and some beat cops laughed and everyone in the alley laughed but Elliot. He was looking all twitchy and mad. Olivia's giggles died away. "Elliot, why aren't you laughing? I'm being funny."

Elliot tried to cut Olivia with the edge in his voice and his ice blue eyes. "You shouldn't be making jokes at the crime scene."

"Why not?" Olivia asked incredulously. "Doctors make jokes about patients, lawyers make jokes about clients. I think it's only logical that, as SVU detectives, we get to make jokes about victims. Why are you being so sensitive anyway? It's just a dead girl."

Elliot exploded with rage. "She is not just a dead girl. She has a name. Her name is Gloria. She's friends with Kathleen and goes to our church." He turned on his heel and stalked back to the car.

"Gee, sorry, Elliot," Olivia said. She turned to the ME. "He really shouldn't be so upset over a dead body though, even if he knows who it is."

The ME nodded in agreement. "And he missed the weirdest part about this case. She was raped, but it happened with this." She held up a plastic bag with a big fake penis in it.

"A dildo?" Olivia asked. "That's our fourth case this week with a dildo rape. It might be a serial rapist. Well, call us if you find out anything you think we should know."

"No problem. Do you think Elliot is going to be able to handle this case from now on?"

"We'll see," Olivia replied. "I'm gonna take him out for a milkshake and make him talk about what's bothering him. That should fix things."

The ME watched Olivia walk away. She turned back to the body and said, "I hope she's right. Elliot was really upset last month when we found that dead girl he knew from Catholic junior high. He's going to burst one of these days."

Gloria didn't answer, so the ME stopped talking to her.

In the car, Elliot gripped the steering wheel like he was going to rip it out of the wall. Olivia opened the driver's door and said, "Push over. I'm driving."

Elliot moved to the passenger seat. His pants pocket caught on the shifter and his pants ripped a little. "Damn!" he yelled.

"Elliot, it's okay," Olivia cooed. "It's just a little rip."

"It is NOT okay!" Elliot yelled more. "Kathy used to fix my pants but Kathy left me and now I have no one to fix my pants and she takes most of my paycheck to feed the kids so I can't buy new pants anymore." Elliot broke down into tears and hid his face in his big hands.

Olivia stroked his back. "Oh, Elliot, it's okay. I can sew your pants. Just give them to me."

"I can't. They're my last pair," Elliot stuttered through his gut-jerking sobs.

"Well, you can put a towel over your lap and I'll fix them when we get back to the office." Olivia was very concerned about Elliot's attitude. He had gone from yelling to crying in a matter of a couple of whiles.

Her offer to mend his pants seemed to make him feel a little better. "I'm sorry Olivia. I shouldn't yell and scream at you for no reason. You're just trying to help me."

"Yeah, you're really angry today. Did you know that dead girl very well?"

"Sort of. She went to church with Kathleen all the time. I think she wanted to be a nun. Not a lot of girls want to be nuns anymore so it's really sad when one dies like this."

"Yeah, it is sad, but we still have to do our jobs and catch the jerk who did it." Olivia revved the engine and drove back to the station. Elliot was quiet but for the occasional hick-up.

When Olivia parked the car, Elliot said, "I feel really bad about yelling at you. Can I get you a cup of coffee to apologize."

She smiled and her eyes sparkled like Coca-Cola fresh from the soda fountain. "Oh, Elliot, you don't have to get me anything. But if it will make you feel better…" Olivia thought Elliot look so cute when he was apologizing.

He smiled back at her and she felt a little flutter in her stomach. "I'll get you a cheese Danish too. I know how much you like them."

"Thank you."

Elliot watched Olivia as she walked up the steps into the station. Even though she couldn't seem him, he was embarrassed because he was staring at her butt. Ever since Kathy had left him he'd been noticing Olivia more and more. She was beautiful and compassionate and she liked him. He wondered if she would ever like him as more than a friend.

As Olivia walked up the stairs to the office, she thought about Elliot. He was so upset lately, She wished she could do something to make him feel better. He was like her husband and best friend and brother all rolled into one. She had never told him she loved him because of his wife, but she really wanted to. It was getting harder and harder not to.

The Captain walked up to her. "Olivia, where's Elliot."

"Oh!" She was surprised, but said, "He's getting coffee. He'll be back soon."

"Okay, good, the shrink is here and he's gonna tell us about our new rapist."

"Good. I really want to catch this guy. He killed a girl Elliot knew."

"He did? Well, Elliot will have to talk to the shrink after he's done lecturing."

"Uh-oh," Olivia thought. Elliot was going to be mad when he found out she was getting him shrunk. "I hope he won't be too mad at me," she thought.

Just then, Elliot walked into the room…


	2. Revealing

"Elliot, once the shrink is done with us I want you to spend some time with him," the Captain said. Elliot looked shocked.

Olivia tried to catch his eyes before he dropped them to the ground, but she couldn't. "Now he'll blame me for this," she thought. She couldn't think any more though because Dr. Hung was ready to talk to them about the murderer.

"This is definitely a serial rapist/murderer. This is the fifth body that was raped and murdered by a dildo. The killer is obviously suffering from problems with his own penis. In fact I don't think he even has one. I think you are looking for a woman with sexual rage issues."

"What makes you think that?" Finn asked. Finn was wearing a funny hat that looked straw yellow.

"Well, a woman doesn't have a penis, so she's using a dildo to compensate for it. She has penis envy. She was probably molested as a child and wants to get back at the people who did it to her. She probably had a lesbian sister or mother that abused her. That's why she would be angry enough to use a fake penis on other women."

The Captain saw Olivia blushing a little every time Dr. Hung said the word penis. It was probably the most times the Captain had heard penis used in speaking in a long time. He was starting to blush a little bit too. He said, "Thank you, Dr, Hung. Now, if you'll take care of Elliot I would really appreciate it."

Elliot glared at the Captain as he left the room with Dr. Hung. Olivia went over to the Captain. "Captain, you shouldn't have told Elliot to go with Dr. Hung in front of Munch and Finn. He was really embarrassed."

The Captain replyed, "Well he has to got talk to the shrink because I am worried about him."

Olivia sighed. "I know. I just wish he'd feel better. But talking helps."

In the little room, Dr Hung asked Elliot, "How have you been feeling lately?"

Elliot yelled. "My wife left me and a girl I know was raped and murdered. How do you think I feel?"

"I'm sure you are upset, but there is no need to yell at me."

"Sorry Dr. Hung. I just have so much repressed rage that I don't know what to do with it all."

"Maybe you should find an outlet for it," the shrink said.

"Like what?" Elliot thought punching the shrink might be a nice outlet.

"Well, you're obviously in love with Olivia, so why not have a relationship with her. That would give you something to be passionate about and you could turn your rage into positive feelings of love."

Elliot's jaw hit the floor. "How do you know that I love Olivia."

"I'm a shrink, Elliot. I'm specially trained to notice things in people that they may not even see about themselves."

Elliot couldn't argue with his intelligence. "What should I do?"

"Be honest and tell her how you feel."

Elliot walked back into the office. Olivia was on the phone. When she put it down she said, "There's been another dildo murder. There was a witness and he's coming down to talk to us right now."

Elliot decided that now wasn't a good time to talk. "I'll get the little room ready for him," Elliot said. He went back to the little room and set up some soda and chips for the man. Olivia brought in the man a few minutes later. He was old and had a New York accent.

Olivia said, "Can you tell us what you saw?"

"I heard a lot of screaming and yelling and then I heard a loud pop in the alley. I went to see what happened and a blonde woman pushed me. Then when I went further into the alley I saw a dead girl with blood all over her."

"Thank you, you've been very helpful," Elliot said, he thought it was funny that he had been bearing his soul in the same room a few minutes before, just like the man. "If you could just fill out this form, you can go when your done."

The man was very friendly and helpful. When he left, Olivia said, " I guess Dr. Hung was right. Were looking for a woman rapist."

Elliot nodded but didn't saw anything. "Are you Okay?"

He saw his chance. "Olivia, Dr. Hung told me that I've been expressing my emotions lately and I should stop. He said that the best way would be to tell you how I feel. Olivia, I love you, but there's nothing I can do about it because I'm still married. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Elliot. I love you too."

They kissed for a while but the Captain interrupted them. "We have some more problems," he said.


	3. Ending

The Captain talked to all of his workers. "An old man just bought all the dildos from the store around the corner. We think he may be the rapist. Go find him."

Olivia smacked herself in the head. "I bet it's the guy we just sent away. He wasn't a witness he was the killer."

"Your right," Elliot said. "He was old and his clothes weren't very nice so he probably can't afford those pills, so instead he uses a dildo." He picked up the paper the man had written on. "We have his address."

The detectives and the Captain got in the car and drove to the address. There was no one home, but they talked to the neighbor. "That's Bob Manson's apartment. He usually comes home around five."

The Captain checked his watch. "It's only 2 now. There was a diner downstairs and we can sit there and wait til five." Everyone went own to the diner and had lunch. Olivia ordered pancakes because they served breakfast all day. She and Elliot played footsy under the table, but noone noticed.

At 5 they all went back up to the apartment. Bob Manson was trying to put his keys into the door. A big paper bag full of dildos was on the floor next to him. "Put your hands up." Elliot said.

Bob Manson turned and fired a gun at everybody. Munch fell on the floor. "He shot me!"

The detectives pulled out their guns and started shooting, but they didn't hit Bob Manson until he shot Elliot too. Olivia let Finn and the Captain handle Bob Manson while she took care of Elliot.

"Your gonna be okay. You have to be, I love you," she said.

Elliot gasped. There was a bullet in his stomach and it hurt and bled a lot. He looked deeply into her chocolate pools, "Olivia, if I die, I want you to know that I wish we could have gotten married." He closed his eyes and passed out.

Olivia yelled, No, Elliot! You have to live so we can get married1"

The ambulance came and took Elliot to the hospital. He was in surgery for 22 hours to repair the damage in his stomach. Munch was okay. But he had to have surgery too. Olivia sat at Elliot's bed the whole time he was in the hospital. He was unconscious most of the time, but she still stayed.

He finally woke up and said, "Hey. I feel better."

Olivia got the doctor, and the doctor said it would be okay for Elliot to go home as long as there was someone there to take care of him and stitch his wounds. Olivia said she would take him home with her and the doctor and Elliot said it was okay.

Even after he was totally better, Elliot decided to stay at Olivia's house. She only had one bed, so they got to cuddle every night when they were sleeping. His kids liked Olivia a lot and came to visit all the time. Elliot finally asked Olivia to marry him a year after he'd been shot.

She had fixed his pants while he was in the hospital.

The End.


End file.
